1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a table apparatus, and more particularly, to a table apparatus which is configured to move the table vertically in an upward and downward direction. One particular application, although not being limited thereto, is in the hospital room as an overbed table. Of course, the principles of the invention are applicable to other tables utilized in different locations, both in and out of the medical field.
2. Background Art
The use of tables is well known in the art. Among other uses, it is often necessary to utilize a table in a hospital setting near a hospital bed (for use by the patient or the nurse). It will again be understood that the invention is not limited to use in association with hospitals, hospital rooms, or the medical field; rather, the uses of the table apparatus of the present invention are not limited to use in any particular field or venue. Many of these types of tables have a cantilevered design such that the legs go under the hospital bed while the table stretches across the bed. Typically, the legs have wheels or the like to allow the unit to be slid along the floor.
Many of these tables can be vertically adjusted by an actuator positioned either on the table itself for use by the patient, or remotely positioned near the leg or the support for the nurse's use. The tables typically slide up and down along a shaft, which can result in cumbersome movement. Additionally, it is often necessary to move the entire assembly to achieve a orientation that is suitable for the patient. Another drawback of the conventional tables is that when the table is properly adjusted for the patient, it is typically out of position for the nurse, and when adjusted for the nurse, it is typically poorly adjusted for the patient. In turn, the table may be adjusted dozens of times a day (i.e., every time the nurse or the patient wants to utilize the table).
To overcome these deficiencies, the present table apparatus is provided. The table apparatus has several objects in an effort to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a table apparatus with a work surface that can be easily adjusted by the user and manipulated without moving the entire table apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table apparatus that has a plurality of work surfaces that can interact with each other and that can work in cooperation with each other.
It is another object of the invention to provide a table apparatus with a support assembly that is designed to fit into very tight spaces and spaces where it would have been difficult if not impossible to insert prior art designs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a table apparatus which includes a plurality of accessories in the form of drawers and supports to provide additional utility to the table apparatus.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a table apparatus which includes a work surface that can be easily adjusted up and down between a first bottom position and a second top position while maintaining the same planar orientation throughout the movement (which, in many embodiments, is a horizontal orientation).
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.